


Euphoria

by TheVioletSunflower



Series: Re-gender-ation [3]
Category: Doctor Who, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jon is a time lord, M/M, Trans Jon, but it doesn’t really come up in this one, gender euphoria, just pure fluff, start reading at the beginning of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletSunflower/pseuds/TheVioletSunflower
Summary: After his visit to the trans clinic, Jon comes back to the TARDIS to show Martin his new body.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Re-gender-ation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683457
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biology 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059492) by [Kaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/pseuds/Kaiel). 



> This is the last fic in the series. You really need to read the rest of the series in order for this to make sense.
> 
> Thanks to Rae for being wonderful and encouraging me to write self-indulgent fluff.

The TARDIS door burst open and Jon bounced through it, a huge grin on his face. “Martin! It worked! They did it and it worked!”

The Doctor followed after him, shutting the door behind her. “Slow down, Jon. They said to avoid exercise for a week to make sure you heal right.”

But Jon wasn’t listening, jumping up and down and flapping his hands excitedly. Martin couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him this happy. “They fixed my voice and my muscle tone is back and look!” He was forced to slow down a moment to get the buttons on his shirt open. “Look! Flat! No scars or anything! And it’s still a little numb but they say I’ll have full sensation in a couple days!”

Martin set aside the My First Old Gallifreyan Reader that he had been trying (and failing) to read and stood up. “You look amazing, Jon. And they really did a good job on your voice!”

“They did! Mom played them a recording of my old voice and they matched it up!”

Martin lifted a hand. “Mind if I touch?”

Jon shook his head, still grinning and trembling with excitement.

Martin placed a hand on Jon’s chest and ran it slowly across his new pecs. The skin was new under his fingertips. Soft and smooth like a baby. But there was the firmness of muscle and bone underneath that made him smile. “It’s amazing, Jon. Really.”

Jon grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m really glad you’re happy.”

“It’s not just happy. It’s bigger than happy. It’s… I can’t explain, just… let me show you?”

He waited for Martin’s nod before reaching up to touch his temple. Martin immediately felt a wave of joy and excitement mixed with relief so intense it made him gasp. There was also a slight note of exhaustion as the manic energy that had him bouncing around the room began to fade. “Wow, that’s- Wow.”

Jon grinned up at him.  _ There’s more changes too but I can’t show you with my mom here. _

Martin turned bright red.

“I heard that!” the Doctor called from the other side of the console.

Now it was Jon’s turn to blush. “Sorry. Trying to send to just Martin. Got excited.”

Martin giggled. “You hit reply all to your thoughts?”

Jon laughed and buried his face in Martin’s chest. “I just feel really good.”

Martin stroked his hair. “Good. I’m really happy for you Jon. You deserve to be happy.”

Jon hummed softly. The Doctor came back around the console and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “You should get some rest, Jon. It’s been a big day.” He hummed again in acknowledgement. She turned to Martin. “Take care of him. Make sure he gets some sleep. Try to touch him as much as you can so he doesn’t crash as he comes down from the endorphins.”

Martin nodded. “Okay Jon, let’s go to bed.”

Jon made a small sound of complaint. He touched Martin’s temple to send through the idea that he was comfy here and didn’t want to move.

Martin laughed. “You’re ridiculous. Come here.” He picked his boyfriend up and pecked him on the cheek as he walked toward their room.

Jon nuzzled into his side the moment Martin got them into the bed. His eyes had slid shut somewhere along the way through the TARDIS hallways. Martin stroked his hair back from his face and wrapped his arms tight around him. “Good night, Jon. I love you.” A few minutes later, they were both fast asleep, tangled up together and happy.


End file.
